The present invention relates to a note-book.
As is known, note books, for example diaries, agendas or the like are constituted by a stack of sheets, mutually bound to one another, and by a cover, which can have various shapes, but which is in any case made as an integral part connected to the stack of sheets, so that it is not reusable.
Other types of note-books have a cover made of cheap material which is insertable in a jacket which has pockets for the insertion of the flaps of the note-book.
This type of note-book does not solve the problem, since it is in any case necessary to provide a cover for the note-book and furthermore a good connection between the note-book and the added cover is not always achieved.
The above described disadvantage is all the more felt in the case of note-books having, inside the flaps of the cover, regions particularly equipped for the insertion, for example, of calculators, directories, stationery and the like, since their transfer to a new note-book can be in some cases, problematic.